Question: Michael ate 2 slices of pie. Stephanie ate 4 slices. If there were initially 11 slices, what fraction of the pie is remaining?
Answer: $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 6 slices, which leaves 5 out of 11 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{5}{11}$ of the pie remaining.